


Golden Days

by loki_dokey



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music Store, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, M/M, Music Store, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_dokey/pseuds/loki_dokey
Summary: Things of fancy are often found where you least expect them, like over garden fences...across the street...or in the eyes of the boy next door.1980s AU in which Jack is a smitten tattoo artist who stumbles across an old Polaroid of the boy he likes in a box at the back of said boy's record shop. Rhys is grossly embarrassed until he realises that, of all the people who could have stumbled across it, Jack was the best possible outcome.





	Golden Days

**Author's Note:**

> Ho boy, this has been fantastic. I slammed this baby out in an evening and THEN my darling friend @nsfwpuk was like "bruv lemme draw something from that" so TA DA. You'll get a link to the art at the end of the fic, in case you haven't seen it already. ITS INSANE. 
> 
> So yeah. This was incredibly self-indulgent to write and tbh I'm just glad it's out of my head now. Ha! 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you wish xxxx

> ** _1983_ **

Jack whistled to himself as he nodded to Nisha, once more leaving the shop in her capable hands to finally have that one weekly lunch break he didn't actually work through. His stomach rumbled massively as he opened the door and immediately locked eyes with the burger joint across the street. It looked back at him with an allure he simply couldn't resist, like some tempting young thing catching his eye across a dancefloor. He knew he shouldn't; he had been doing so well, after all. Burgers were the last thing he should be eating but he said _ fuck it _ to himself and jogged across the road anyway, throwing his hand up to apologise to an impatient blue Chevy. It had been a long old week; he _ deserved _ this. Licking his lips, already tasting it all, he still dawdled outside, umming and ahhing over whether or not he should because his abs were _ just _ showing after all the hard work he'd been putting in at the gym with Tim and Athena. Grinding his teeth, he slid his gaze to the 7/11 next door. He _ could _get a-

No. 

He was hungry for _ burgers and fries and milkshakes, goddamnit. _So, despite his better judgement, Jack slunk into Wimpy and selected the greasiest-looking meal on the menu. As soon as he'd given his own order, he quickly followed it up with another and paid. When they handed over the food, which took an eternity (five minutes) to arrive, he grabbed the bag with a swift nod of gratitude to the girl behind the counter and dashed back across the street to the record store next door to his parlour. 

"Are you serious?" Rhys groaned at him, placing his hands on his hips as Jack sidled up to the counter with a huge grin on his face and a finger pointing at the bag in his hand. "You've been doing so well!" 

"Meh," was all Jack said in response. He grabbed Rhys by the sleeve and sat him down on the stool behind the register. Jack slid to the floor. 

"It's not my lunch break for another five minutes-"

"Oh my _ god _, Rhys! Shut up! You haven't got any customers," Jack snapped through a mouthful of burger. He closed his eyes and moaned, relishing the taste. He thoroughly enjoyed how pink Rhys was when he cracked open an eye to look at him. "What, you think I didn't get you anything?"

He tossed the paper bag at Rhys, who caught it with ease and peered inside. 

"A chicken deluxe... I _ love _ you." With that, he dove in and practically ripped his way through the burger box. They both sat there in silence for a while in the empty store, devouring their lunch. 

"Uh...thanks for this," Rhys said eventually, waggling the remainder of his burger in the air. He swallowed fully. "But I swear this is the third time in a row that Friday lunch has been on you."

Jack shrugged his shoulders, settling his head back against the wall. He stared at the ceiling as he slurped his shake. 

"You'll just _ have _ to take me out to dinner to resolve it," he replied matter-of-factly, rolling his head around to look at Rhys who was now a brilliant shade of red. Jack chuckled and shook his head, pushing himself to his feet. "You got any of the new Sabbath in?"

"Y...yeah." Rhys clambered up and pointed to the front left of the place. "New LPs and tapes are over there." 

Jack took the opportunity to create distance between them after making Rhys feel all embarrassed and so mooched to the Black Sabbath display Rhys had set up. He picked up the record and studied it closely. 

"You know, there's this new tech they're working on." Rhys' suddenly close voice made Jack jump a little but he kept his cool and tried not to show it. However, the humour in Rhys' tone as he continued talking proved that Jack hadn't done very well at hiding his nerves. "It's called a 'compact disk'. Dunno exactly how it works but it's kind of like a record without...being a record? Supposed to be launching in a couple years." Rhys splayed his hands in the air. "Gonna be the next big thing."

"Oh yeah, I read about those. They'll change the face of music, if it's true. You'll finally have to get with the times if it happens, Rhysie." He nudged the younger man with his elbow and gestured around the store. "Y'know, and not live in the past with decor still dating back to, what, 1960?"

Rhys made an indignant noise and shoved Jack lightly in retaliation. Jack pushed him back and they began giggling until the door swung open and a noisy family of four stepped inside. Rhys swiftly coughed and welcomed them, turning his back on Jack, whi smiled to himself as Rhys fell into answering their questions. He left some money on the counter to pay for his new album and with a small smile to Rhys on his way out, he felt his heart ache. 

He was in _ so _deep. 

*

Jack was _ not _a morning person. The fact that Tim had forced him to head to the gym with him at 6am was almost criminal and, just to add salt to the wound, the wretched place wasn't even open when they turned up. 

"Brick _ must _ have a reason," Tim whined, wrapping his arms around himself tightly. He groaned and looked at Jack, biting his lip. "..... _ Sorry. _ I didn't know-"

Jack threw up his hand, silencing his baby brother. 

"This is a sign, Timmy," Jack began, grinding his teeth. "A sign that you will never _ ever _bribe me out of my house before the sun has risen. Is that clear?"

"But Jack, what with our schedules getting busier-"

"Timothy! Shut your goddamn trap!" Jack stalked forward and clamped his hand down on Tim's shoulder, locking eyes with him. "I don't _ do _ mornings. It's not my fault that you're a freak of nature who _ does _ . Like I said. Try to bribe me again and I _ will _ kill you." 

Tim chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Okay! Okay. Shit, J, I thought growing up may have changed you but turns out you're still a grumpy teenage asshole who can't even fathom that time exists before seven in the morning."

Jack frowned. "Well, that's rude."

Muttering to himself about how ridiculous his morning had been, Jack traipsed down the street towards the parlour. He decided he might as well get started on some work if he was awake at this ungodly hour. As he passed the stores, hands shoved deep in his pockets, he noticed that Rhys' shop light was on. Peering through the glass, he spied the man sitting on the floor near the back, working through a pile of tapes. Jack lowered his eyebrows. What the hell kind of drug was this kid on? Did he always get in this early? With a yawn, Jack continued on and let himself into the tattoo shop. He shuffled straight to the kitchen to make himself a much-needed coffee and found himself putting out two mugs instead of one, thinking that maybe Rhys would appreciate a java to get him through til opening time. Plus...any opportunity to spend time with Rhys was always taken by Jack faster than he could bat an eyelid. 

So, when Jack had fixed up two mugs of coffee, he made his way next door with the drinks in hand and two packets of Pop Tarts between his teeth. As he approached the door to the record shop, he realised he had no hands to knock. He swore and took to kicking the door lightly with the toe of his boot. Eventually, Rhys' head popped up from where he'd been seated and his eyebrows shot up before he squinted and recognised Jack. Hurriedly, he darted through the shop and unlocked the door.

"Uh, good morning?"

Jack simply shoved a mug of coffee into his hands and barged past, settling himself down next to Rhys' pile of tapes and labels. Rhys slowly reappeared and stared at him.

"...Are you...okay?"

Jack grunted before taking the packets out of his mouth.

"My brother made me get up early to go to the gym." Jack glowered into his coffee. "It was _ closed. _"

Rhys snickered then and sat down opposite Jack, taking a sip of the coffee he'd been given and humming happily after swallowing it. 

"Wow. Tough break. So you thought you'd eat your way through two packs of Pop Tarts instead? _ Great _ choice. _ So _healthy-" 

"Hey! One's for you." Jack tossed a packet into Rhys' lap. Rhys beamed like he'd been handed a million dollars and ripped into it, taking a bite. 

"Why are you here so early?" Jack asked, opening his own pack. "I swear you don't open til eight or somethin'." 

Rhys nodded and finished his mouthful. "Yeah, I left earlier than usual last night because my friend Vaughn got us tickets to the baseball game."

Jack almost choked on his Pop Tart. "You like baseball?" His heart thumped. He was liking this guy more and more every time he saw him.

"Mmm," Rhys hummed shyly, smiling. "Loved it as a kid. Was actually on my high school team."

Jack raised an eyebrow, impressed. "Position?"

"Pitcher," Rhys replied, smiling shyly now. "My uh, _ batting _ skills may not have been exceptional but I have a crazy good throwing arm."

Chuckling in surprise, Jack sat forward. He beckoned Rhys forward and Rhys leant in too. 

"You'll have to show me just how well you toss those balls sometime, kiddo," he expressed with a wide grin on his lips, relishing in the way Rhys sat back and blinked. He began labelling his tapes again.

"Oh. Yes. Maybe we can, uh, go to the park. Go a few rounds. How are….how are you with a bat?"

Jack made every conscious effort to lick his lips, blink slow and stretch out so that his boot prodded Rhys' thigh. 

"They say I'm quite the master with a stick of wood and some balls," Jack quipped, laughing as Rhys rolled his eyes and glowed red. "But guess you'll have to wait and see to find out if it's true."

"Y...yes. Sure." Rhys coughed lightly, before hiding behind his mug and taking a long swig. "So...um....tell me...what's on your schedule for today? What are people coming in for?"

The conversation soon turned back to normal, and by the time Jack had finished his coffee and his Pop Tarts, it was time to head to work. 

"Thanks for the breakfast," Rhys said softly as he handed Jack his mug at the door. 

"Any time," Jack replied, raising the mug. As he lowered it, he looked Rhys up and down and forced himself to ignore how much he wanted to kiss him goodbye. Instead, he rubbed the back of his head and offered what he felt was a stupidly awkward smile. "Have a... good week, Rhys. I'll see you Friday."

Rhys smiled a small smile in return and nodded. "See you Friday, Jack."

*

"So, they're recalling all of the new Police records."

"_ What?" _Jack gawped. He took a large bite of his sandwich. He'd worked through lunch and his body was hating him for it. "Are you sure?"

Rhys nodded, moving through the shop. "Oh yeah. It's _ real _ bad. Somehow they released these records across the entire country _ and _ abroad and _ fucked _it because once it reaches the fifth song it gets stuck."

Jack hopped up onto the counter as Rhys turned the sign on the door to 'closed'.

"They gonna refund you?"

"I hope so. Either that or they'll just send me the fixed versions. I haven't had to deal with anything like this before so I'm not too sure about protocol."

Jack swallowed his mouthful, frowning. "Well, shit. I was hoping to listen to that."

Rhys peered over the display over the front, holding something up in his hand. 

"Dude, the _ tape _ is fine. Here. Lemme...uh…" He stopped talking as he darted to the stereo beside Jack. He slotted in the tape and pressed play. The music that thrummed out of the shop's speakers, loud and consuming, was melodious and _ dirty. _It had Jack's heart in his throat. Rhys blinked at the stereo before blinking up at Jack. 

"This is uh...uhm…" He cast his eyes back down to the tape. "'Every Breath You Take'. Good...uh...it's got a good sound to it."

"I especially like that drum," Jack replied, voice low and eyes locked with Rhys'. "There's somethin' real..._ sexy _about it."

"Oh!" Rhys' eyes blew wide. He cocked his head, listening. "Oh...yes...there...it is."

Jack slid off the counter, taking Rhys by the hand and pulling him to the floor. They sat opposite one another, one leaning against the wall, one against the counter. Jack closed his eyes. 

"Listen. Just...listen. These guys are geniuses."

"Jack, I've got to cash up-"

"Shhh," Jack interrupted, patting Rhys' knee without opening his eyes. "You work yourself to the bone, kitten. Just...take a minute." 

So there they sat, both men lost in the music. As the song reached what appeared to be its climax, Jack cracked open an eye to look at Rhys. 

_ Since you've gone, I been lost without a trace. _

_ I dream at night; I can only see your face... _

_ I look around but it's you I can't replace. _

_ I feel so cold and I long for your embrace. _

His face was so serene and goddamn pretty and the words were perfect and Jack wished he had the balls to just...lean forward and...and…

Rhys shifted. Jack snapped his eyes closed again. They remained that way until the song faded to silence. The next song began and Rhys was the first to move. He climbed to his feet and held his hand out to Jack, who took it and completely absolutely accidentally on purpose tripped and fell toward Rhys. He caught himself with hands either side of Rhys, gripping the counter, caging the gorgeous little shop owner in. 

"Oh, shit, _ sorry _," he purred sarcastically, making sure to drag his eyes up from Rhys' lips to his eyes and back again with the utmost dramatic sweep of a gaze possible. Rhys' hands came up and pressed on Jack's shoulders, his eyelids fluttering and his chest rising and falling with increasing speed. His eyes were so filled to the brim with lust that Jack might have just gotten lost in them had it not been for a sharp rapping at the front door. Rhys made a small sound akin to a whine and pushed Jack away to move around the counter and peer past the display beside it, switching the stereo off as he did so.

"There's someone at my door," he stated dumbly, squinting to see into the darkness outside. Jack rolled his eyes and laughed. 

"No shit, pumpkin. That's what the knocking would suggest."

"I'm closed!" Rhys shouted, a tinge of anguish in his tone. Jack hoped the anguish came from being interrupted because Jack himself was _ fuming. _

"Please! It's my sister's birthday and I forgot her feckin' gift at home. I'm desperate! I need ya help pickin'....somethin'... I'll...I'll pay ya extra for the pleasure!" Rhys visibly tensed, turning to Jack and sighing. 

"Go home, Jack. This may take a while. I'll...I'll see you next week."

Completely deflated, Jack bit his lip and nodded. Rhys' eyes pleaded an apology and Jack patted his shoulder as he walked past and up to the door. He made sure to offer the guy the most unimpressed look he could muster but the blond-haired man didn't even see and dashed in as soon as Jack opened the door. He started jammering on at Rhys immediately. Jack offered Rhys a sympathetic smile as he closed the door, then began the short walk home. 

*

"Jack?" 

Now, Jack wasn't surprised by Rhys' own surprise. Jack didn't usually give himself lunch breaks during the week but always (as best he could) gave himself a full hour of a Friday lunch break. He nearly always spent it with Rhys, the boy next door, since Rhys had set up shop six months before. For Jack to arrive on a Saturday_ morning _ was no doubt a shock for Rhys. But the previous night had screamed all sorts of signals at Jack and he couldn't resist seeing Rhys again. He'd gotten himself off the night before as soon as he'd fallen into his bed, not that it had been the first time over Rhys, but he couldn't bear the thought of waiting another whole week to see him. So he'd looked at his schedule, noted he had forty minutes between two of his appointments, and made a decision. He approached the counter, drumming his fingers on the surface, not meeting Rhys' eye. 

"My brother's into old vintage shit. He wanted me to see if you had any original...uh…Doris Day? I think he said?"

Rhys blinked, sounding incredulous. "Your...brother… listens to Doris Day?"

Jack coughed, nodding. He glanced at the door opening at the front of the shop, three more people coming in. It was quite busy inside the store and he was aware there was a queue forming behind him. 

"Mmm. Yeah. Doris Day." 

Rhys looked past him at the other customers before digging his hand into his pocket. He produced a bunch of keys, found one and handed it to Jack. 

"The room at the back is my store room. There _ might _ be a copy of some of her work in there. I don't really have many of her albums on the shop floor at the moment. Just dig around, you might also find something else he likes...like…" Rhys snorted. "...like _ Patti Page _."

Jack clicked his tongue, ignoring Rhys' comment, and shook the keys. "You're saying you want me to enter your back room?" His eyes dropped down to the place Rhys' crotch would be behind the counter and then back up again. He delighted in the way Rhys turned red at his stupid joke. 

"Yes! Jack, I've got _ customers. _"

"_ I'm _ a customer," Jack hissed back, grinning and jangling the keys, not discounting that Rhys has said yes. "A customer with _ benefits. _"

Fulfilled by how he'd thrown Rhys for a loop, leaving him shaky and fumbling over his words, Jack made for the door at the back of the shop. He unlocked it and stepped inside, flicking on the light beside the door frame. 

It was full of shit, unorganised and messy. Completely unlike the shop. Jack chuckled to himself as he realised Rhys' neat streak was a facade and that he was just as untidy as everyone else. There were boxes upon boxes of records, so Jack sat down and started picking through. After ten minutes, he yawned. There was nothing here remotely interesting to him and really Tim hadn't told him anything so all he was doing was wasting his own free time searching for a record that neither he nor his brother actually wanted. Standing up and stretching, Jack lazily gazed about the boxes further back until something caught his eye. 

'Rhys' Record Haul 1979' was scrawled on the side. Jack beamed. He wondered what kind of music Rhys had liked to listen to when he was in his late teens. He was sure he'd find something embarrassing in there that he could shove in Rhys' face. 

Picking his way through the piles of crap carefully, he hoisted the box out and placed it on the floor, plonking himself on his ass to go through it. Honestly, his heart leapt when he saw that Rhys had: The Sex Pistols, The Ramones, Led Zeppelin… Jack couldn't believe it. Rhys had _ taste. _He licked his lips, getting a little hard over his discovery. God, all he wanted to do was whip out one of these LPs, throw it on a player and use it as a soundtrack to him fucking Rhys into next week, which was all he thought about. Ever. He groaned, shifting, using the box to get a little friction. He pulled out a Pistols record, intrigued, when something fluttered out and onto the floor beside him. Jack glanced down. It was an upside-down Polaroid, by the looks of it. Carefully, he picked it up and turned it over and, honestly, the noise he let out was shameful. He bit his lip so hard he thought he might clamp down through it. 

The picture was… of Rhys… completely naked… striking an incredibly, _ ridiculously _ hot pose. He'd clearly held the camera up above himself to snap the shot. God.... and he was tattooed too? Jack swallowed around the lump in his throat.

He...he needed this guy and he needed him _ now. _

Scrambling to his feet, he yanked off his bomber jacket and tied it around his waist to hide the tightness in his jeans but allowed said tightness to lead him out of the store room and up to the counter where, thankfully, no one else was being served. Rhys looked up from writing something to spy Jack hurtling towards him. 

"Jack? What are you-"

Jack slammed the photograph down on the counter, shoulders rising and falling with his heavy breaths. Confused, Rhys raised an eyebrow and glanced down, only to recoil in horror and turn as red as a damn tomato.

"Oh my _ god _-" 

"How much?" Jack interjected, stabbing the picture. "How much for this?"

Rhys shook himself, eyes darting about. He leant in quickly and snatched up the picture, hiding it against his chest.

"Where the _ fuck _did you find this?!"

"Answer the question. How much. For that."

Jack was sweating now. He ran a hand through his hair. His throat was dry. 

"Oh my god, the picture is _ not _for sale, you creep!" Rhys whisper-shouted, scanning to check no one was listening in. "Don't you-"

Jack snatched the picture back, shoving it in Rhys' face again, shaking his head. 

"No, you _ fucking _ asshole. How much for _ this _??" He jabbed his finger at the Rhys in the picture, hoping the message would come across. Gradually, Rhys' glower morphed into surprise which morphed into Rhys becoming a bumbling wreck. 

"Oh….oh…..um….oh...you mean….how much for...oh….well…." Jack could have dropped to his _ knees _in that moment and sucked Rhys dry because god if nervous-because-of-Jack-Rhys didn't do it for him. Suddenly, Rhys straightened, took the photo and tucked into his pocket. He smirked. "You couldn't afford it."

Jack's jaw swung open. Scratch what he'd thought before. _This _was something new. _This_ attitude was _hot. _

"Well how's about we do a lil' tradey trade then, Rhysiekins?" Jack purred, leaning on the counter and leaning close. Rhys swallowed visibly despite his attempt at being aloof and Jack was _ living for it. _

"...I'm listening." 

"Swing by the shop tonight. You give me what I want?" Jack dropped his voice impossibly lower, raking his eyes up Rhys' body before making eye contact once again. He pointed at Rhys' pocket. "You give me what you _ know _ I want and I'll show you the time of your goddamn life. You won't even remember your own _ name. _"

Rhys' own jaw fell open slightly. He flushed again and licked his lips, beginning to fidget with things on the counter. 

"Can I get some service please?" came an irritated female voice from behind Jack. They both looked to find a squat old woman waggling a tape in the air. "I can always go elsewhere-"

"N-n-no, mam!" Rhys spluttered, using his hand to shove Jack along the counter, creating space. "No, please, let me ring you up." Sorting out the woman's purchase, Rhys' eyes stayed well away from Jack's. "I'll bear your deal in mind, Mr. Lawrence. You'll know by six if want to make that..._ trade _."

Jack took that as his cue to leave. With a grin and a skip in his step, he exited the record shop and entered the tattoo parlour, hating that 6pm was so far away. 

*

Jack's employees were overjoyed when Jack said they could go home early. At five-thirty, Nisha, Wilhelm and Janey all waved him goodbye and left him alone. Something ridiculous overcame him then, and he found himself antsy and jittery and with an inability to do something in particular for any more than thirty seconds. He closed the shop and began cashing up, only to hear a knock on the door at ten to six. With a deep breath, he left the office and rounded the corner, only to find the same damn blond-haired Irish idiot from the record shop the day before. 

"Whadda you want?" Jack spat, wrenching open the door. "Are you incapable of coming into town at reasonable working hours?!"

The man frowned and then sighed. "Sorry, feller. I just...I'm not in town for long and was just wonderin' if ya had any slots open on Monday mornin'-" 

"Oh my _ god," _Jack groaned, opening the door wide and letting the man inside. He stalked over to the register and opened up the diary. "I've got a free slot with Wilhelm at 9.30am. Do you know what you want?" Jack gritted his teeth and shuddered as the door to the parlour opened, Rhys slipping inside. Rhys cocked his head as he took in the blond man and grimaced.

"Is that the same guy?" he mouthed behind his back, pointing. Jack rolled his eyes and nodded. Rhys scooted past, disappearing into the back of the shop. Jack's stomach did about thirty somersaults. 

"That somethin' ya can do, feller?" 

"Hmm?"

"The picture of my twin brother, in blue, on this here arm?"

"Huh? Oh." He registered finally that the Irishman was talking at him. "You what?"

"I _ want _an-"

Jack had just about had enough. He turned on the man. "You know what, _feller_?" he snarled, slamming the diary closed. "Next time you're feeling, I don't know, like you want to get inked or maybe buy your sister a birthday gift, don't leave it til closing time to do it. Yeah?" The man backed away, hands up. "Contrary to popular belief, people who do store work actually have lives too. And some of us have important _business _to attend to after hours." Jack had rounded the counter, backing the blondie towards the door. "So, _Irish_, if you're looking for someone to ink your entire forearm at a few days notice, try a tattoo parlour with less ratings than five stars. Got it?"

The now-angry Irishman was puffing his chest and muttering. 

"You're _ rude _," he snapped before throwing the door open and stomping onto the street. 

"And you're an asshole" Jack shouted after him, turning the key in the lock. He stood there for a moment, letting what had just taken place settle. Then it hit him. 

Rhys was in his _shop_. 

Which meant only _ one _thing. 

Jack panicked then, rushing over to the counter and digging out an old bottle of cologne from the bottom drawer. He spritzed it on and used the mirror behind him to check his hair. Eventually, he did his best to casually make his way down the hall. He heard soft music playing and rounded the corner, stopping in his tracks as soon as he did so. Rhys was laying on his dropped-back client chair, eyes closed, completely naked and rubbing his very-erect cock with a smirk on his lips. Jack's jaw hit the floor. 

"Holy _ shit," _was all he managed. Rhys cracked open an eyelid, turning his head towards Jack.

"Important business," Rhys chuckled. "Is _ that _what I am?" Jack stalled by the corner, eyes wide and unblinking. He had to brace himself with his hand against the wall to remain upright. "Oh, come on, Jack, you've seen it all before. But this is what you wanted, right?" It was then that Rhys turned a deep shade of red. "...Right?"

"Oh...my god. Oh my _ god _ .…. _ Yes. _" Jack dashed forward; Rhys remained in position, languidly working on himself. Jack simply stood over him, taking in everything. He was long, lithe and even more inked than the picture Jack had found. Jack allowed himself to trail his fingers along the designs on Rhys' hip, causing Rhys to suck in a breath and hold it. He arched into Jack's touch and closed his eyes. 

"Rhys, you're...fucking beautiful," Jack murmured, running his fingertips up Rhys' pleading form to his face where his thumb parted the younger man's lips. Rhys finally let out his breath and kissed it. He slowly opened his eyes, gazing up at Jack.

"Kiss me, Jack," he asked roughly, hand coming up to Jack's face. It slid up into Jack's hair and, with a small yank, Rhys tugged his face down to his own. "_ Please _."

Jack didn't need asking twice. Heart racing, he placed his lips onto Rhys'. They didn't move for a moment, frozen in the newness of the touch and the shock that this was really happening. Jack's hand came up to hold Rhys' neck and they parted a few millimetres, lips sticking to one another slightly. Only Jack swallowing around a lump in his throat caused them to fully disconnect. They loosed breaths against one another's mouths until they just couldn't contain themselves any longer and grabbed at whatever they could to drag themselves together again. Mouths consuming the other's, the months of wanting and desire clawed their way to the surface. Jack didn't waste much time before he clamped his hand around Rhys' solid length, drawing a guttural moan from the man on the chair. 

"Oh _ fuck _ ," Rhys breathed, this time burying both hands in Jack's hair. "Oh _ fuck, _ I've wanted you for so _ long. _"

"Me too, baby," Jack growled against his lips, pumping him harder and faster. Rhys whimpered, clenching his eyes shut tight. "Ohhh _ shit _ , baby, me _ too _." Jack was now grinding against the chair as he kissed him, desperate for some kind of pressure against himself. Suddenly, Rhys broke the kiss and swung himself into a seated position. He quickly grabbed at Jack's t-shirt and yanked it over his head. For a moment, his eyes trailed across all of Jack's tattoos, fingers following the lettering across his chest. Rhys' voice dropped an octave.

"You're going to have to deep-clean this chair when we're done."

"Not just the chair," Jack hissed, picking Rhys up and hoisting him around his waist. He carried him over to the wall and pressed him up against it, kissing him furiously. Rhys whined the back of his throat. 

"I _ want you," _he gasped as Jack dove for his neck. "Please, Jack, I n...I need-"

Jack kissed his way up to Rhys' ear, biting it gently. "I know. I know, kitten." With that, Jack placed Rhys down and went for his belt, but caught his breath in his throat when Rhys dropped to his knees before him and began working on it himself. 

"Get rid of your shoes and socks," Rhys commanded, making eye contact. Jack instantly did as he was told. He stumbled a little as Rhys fought with his buckle but they managed, and soon Rhys hooked his fingers between Jack's skin and his underpants and pulled everything down and off. His eyes turned to moons as he took in Jack's weeping cock that was standing to attention just for him. 

"Oh, _ Jack _," was all he said before sucking him into his mouth. The named man could only stutter out a few shaky breaths and grab for Rhys' hair, overwhelmed by the wet heat now smothering him. He groaned and watched as Rhys went for it, all guns blazing. 

"Rhysie, you are such a fucking pretty, _ oh shit _ , _ pretty _ sight," he just about managed, his voice thick. Rhys did something with his mouth then that had Jack's eyes rolling into the back of his head and his legs turning to jelly. "You keep that up and I can't do what I've been dreaming about for _ months _," Jack warned, pulling Rhys to his feet. Rhys wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and looped his arms around Jack's neck, kissing him softly. 

"Months, huh?" he purred, licking into Jack's mouth. "Me too. Guess we're idiots."

"Yeah...idiots…" Jack guided them across the shop towards the couch by the far wall. They kissed hungrily as they went, and Jack made sure to grab the condoms and lube from his bag by his station as he passed it.

"_ Someone _made strong assumptions about tonight," Rhys prodded, grinning stupidly. Jack huffed a laugh as he tossed Rhys onto the couch along with the condoms. The couch creaked as Jack climbed onto it .

"I went to the 7/11 at lunch _ especially. _Weirdly, Marcus didn't seem surprised by my purchases."

Rhys laughed but the sound became lost in a gasp as Jack's freshly lubed finger slipped inside him. Jack almost came himself as the moan that escaped Rhys' lips echoed through the room when Jack found his sweet spot. 

"Oh, baby, you're gonna have me arrivin' early if you keep that up."

Rhys bit his lip in an effort to keep silent, which somehow did it for Jack just as much as the moaning had. Carefully, Jack leant over the man and captured his mouth with his own again. He inserted another finger, which had Rhys writhing, so Jack held him in place with his other hand firmly anchored on his hip.

"_ Jaaaack," _ Rhys cried. His nails dug deep into Jack's shoulders. "Jack, oh my _ god _ , oh my _ god." _He was nearly blubbing now, so Jack reached up and grabbed the condoms, fishing one out with one hand. He left Rhys alone for thirty seconds as he pulled it on and made sure he was fully over Rhys, elbows bracing either side of his head, as he lined himself up with Rhys' entrance. Rhys gazed up at him with such want and need in his eyes that Jack's heart sped up impossibly faster. 

"Seeing you is the best thing about my week," Jack uttered, kissing Rhys just behind his ear. "You're what I look forward to every damn day. Always the last thing I think about at night, kitten…"

"Ditto," Rhys replied in a whisper, pushing against Jack's length. Jack slid inside slowly, cursing under his breath as he did so. The tightness and heat were _ everything _ and it was _ Rhys _ . Finally _ Rhys. _ He kissed him and kissed him and he maneuvered, searching for that moment when he'd hit that spot and-

"_OOoOH," _Rhys gasped, eyes blowing wide. "Oh OH my god, please, please oh _fuck_ _yes_ right _there, _Jack-"

Hearing his name spurred Jack on, the word shooting straight to his dick, and he tossed Rhys' legs over his shoulders before positioning himself and driving himself inside. Rhys swore like a sailor as Jack kept hitting that place inside of him that drove him crazy. 

"Right fucking there, _ oh, _ right fucking _ there _ ," he repeated over and over, hands grasping for every part of Jack he could reach. Jack ran a hand down his stomach, which had Rhys arching up into the touch. " _ Mmmmmmm _ , oh _ god, _ I'm gonna come soon, Jack, please, _ oH _-" 

Jack seized his thighs, locking his arms around them, and fucked Rhys so hard that the couch made a nasty cracking sound. It didn't deter him. He kept going, growing weaker and weaker from exertion, but finally Rhys exploded all over his stomach and cried out so beautifully deliciously that Jack's own orgasm surely wouldn't be far behind. 

"Oh, shitting hell, Jack, _ fuck, _" Rhys wailed as Jack continued to drive in and out, in and out until he stuttered, coming in waves of pleasure. He moaned as he blew his load inside of Rhys, legs liquifying so much that he had to almost immediately pull out and collapse next to Rhys. The force of him dropping down made the couch groan and something broke. Jack wasn't sure what, but the piece of furniture moved somewhere below them. 

"Fuck," he hissed between panted breaths, both at the couch and at the sense of euphoria that had washed over him. Sweat glistened on his chest and when he slid his eyes up Rhys' body, he noticed that the other man was also shining under the lights. 

When their eyes met, Rhys brought up a hand and smiled as he ran his fingers down Jack's cheek. 

"I...want to see you more than once a week, please."

Jack chuckled, turning on his side and taking Rhys' face in his hand. He kissed him, soft and loving, hoping that the action would speak volumes. Just to be sure, he pulled away and ran his thumb across Rhys' parted lips. 

"I'm sure that can be arranged," he replied, kissing Rhys again. "How does taking me out for dinner sound?"

Rhys pulled back, attempting a frown. He located a box of tissues on the shelf above the couch and laid back as he cleaned himself up. "That's very forward of you."

Jack grinned. "Oh is it? So is letting someone buy you lunch every damn Friday, acting surprised when they arrive with said lunch and then always finding a reason to not buy it for _ them _."

Rhys turned onto his side and opened his mouth to reply, but the couch gave way and tilted, sending them careening to the floor. They cackled as Rhys landed on top of Jack. 

"Remember when you made a jab at _ my _ decor?" Rhys' eyes found the broken couch and he then offered Jack a shit-eating grin. "At least the couch in _ my _ back room wouldn't break after one little uh... _ ride _."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I'll have to test that."

"Mmm," Rhys hummed in agreement, kissing down Jack's chest. Jack shifted as Rhys moved lower and lower down his body, whining a little when Rhys licked his tongue across his hip bone. "How does tomorrow night sound?"

Jack could only manage a whimper as a response, because Rhys had moved onto doing something with his tongue that left him speechless. However, the words floating from the record player in the corner captured what he wanted to say perfectly, so he let the music do the talking. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please go and like and retweet Pukao's amazing art ---https://twitter.com/nsfwpuk/status/1185918165672435712?s=19
> 
> Also, if you liked this, I've also got another tattoo/coffee shop au called Pandora's Box which is longer and even more fluffy!!! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150262/chapters/14091211


End file.
